Automation benefits society in several ways. For example, automating tasks by using a machine instead of a person to perform the tasks can reduce the likelihood that a person will be injured while performing the tasks, and can increase productivity by performing the tasks faster than a person could. Accordingly, there exists ongoing research regarding creating more robust, functional, and versatile machines.